evangelionfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Evangelion
[[Datei:Eva_Series.png|thumb|Die Evangelions aus Neon Genesis Evangelion.]]Ein Evangelion (kurz: EVA; jap. エヴァンゲリオン, Evu~angerion), offiziell bezeichnet als Humanoides autonomes Mehrzweckwaffensystem - künstlicher Mensch Evangelion, ist ein gigantisches humanoides Wesen welches zur Bekämpfung der Engel genutzt wird. Sie wurden von GEHIRN im Auftrag von SEELE entwickelt. Entwicklung thumb|left|200px|Die fehlgeschlagenen Versuche, welche bis heute verweilen. Die Evangelions wurden im Rahmen des Projekt-E's entwickelt. Zwischen 2000 und 2003 hat das UN Forschungslabor für künstliche Evolution, anders bekannt als GEHIRN, angefangen die ersten Versuche zur Entwicklung zu Evangelions durchgeführt. Die ersten Versuche allerdings schlugen fehl. Herstellung Die künstlich hergestellten Teile, wie z.B. die Panzerungen oder Waffenmodifizierungen werden in den jeweiligen Zweigstellen von NERV auf der ganzen Welt sowie in Japan selbst hergestellt bzw. dort Zusammengebaut. So wurden EVA 00 und EVA 01 in Japan hergestellt, EVA 02 in Deutschland und EVA 03 und EVA 04 in den USA. Die Evangelion Massenproduktion stellte man in den verschiedensten Zweigstellen auf der ganzen Welt her. thumb|EVA 01s Erschaffung aus Lilith. Bei den Körpern selbst unterscheidet man allgemein zwischen den beiden Samen des Lebens, Adam und Lilith, aus denen die Evangelions "geklont" werden. 'Adams Klone' Alle Evangelions mit Ausnahme von EVA 01 wurden aus Adam geklont. Man kann davon ausgehen, dass genetisches Material dazu genutzt wird einen neuen Körper heranwachsen zulassen. 'Liliths Klon' Die Evangelion Einheit 01 ist die einzige Einheit, welche aus Lilith geklont wurde. Dabei wurden Liliths Beine abgetrennt, damit die Einheit aus dem Engel wachsen kann. Seelen Normalerweise ist ein Evangelion ein Seelenloses Wesen. Deshalb kann er auch nicht selbstständig handeln, sich nicht bewegen, o.Ä. Damit der Evangelion genutzt werden kann muss eine Seele in ihm platziert werden. Diese Seele stellt der Pilot des Evangelions darEvaGeeks Englische Übersetzung der Classified Information: 'Attempts were made to operate Evas, but souls were not placed within them, and the insertion of a soul was essential. The soul that enters an Eva is called a pilot.'. Aus dem Grund wird ein EVA nicht ferngesteuert sondern von einem Piloten in ihm bedient. Damit ein Evangelion aber sein volles Potential erreichen kann, muss im Kern selbst eine Seele existieren'Classified Information': 'The soul of the pilot's mother, which is placed within the core, acts as a medium and makes piloting possible.', der EVA selber braucht eine Seele. Der Pilot des EVAs und die Seele im Kern müssen miteinander kompatibel sein, deshalb wird stets die Seele der Mutter von dem jeweiligen Piloten genutzt. So besitzen EVA 01 und EVA 02 die jeweiligen Seelen der der Mütter von ihren Piloten. Da EVA 00 (wahrscheinlich) keine Seele besitzt, da Rei Ayanami keine Mutter hat, macht diese Einheit oft Probleme'Classified Information': '...the Eva falls behind in performance capacity as a result. Another reason for this is that Eva-00's pilot, Rei, does not have a mother. '. Ob Evangelion Einheit 03 die Seele der Mutter von Toji Suzuhara trägt kann nicht mit Sicherheit gesagt werden, ist aber sehr wahrscheinlich, da auch seine Mutter verstorben ist - Mehr zu EVA 03s Seele findet sich hier. Ob erst die Seele der Mutter auf den Evangelion übertragen wird und danach dann der Pilot ausgewählt wird, oder erst der Pilot ausgewählt wird, dann die Seele der Mutter übertragen wird kann nicht gesagt werden. Children Die sogenannten Children sind die Piloten der Evangelions. Offiziel werden sie von dem Marduk Institut ausgewählt, in Wirklichkeit aber werden sie von Gendo Ikari gewählt'Classified Information':'... Gendo is choosing candidates at his own discretion.'. Alle potentiellen Piloten besuchen die Klasse 2-A auf dem Gymnasium in Neo-Tokyo 3. Sie alle besuchen die selbe Klasse, damit NERV sie sichern und zur Bereitschaft halten kann. Wonach genau die Children ausgewählt werden ist unklar. Dennoch weiß man, dass die Mütter aller Kandidaten verstorben sind und deshalb eine Seele für den zu steuernden Evangelion möglich ist. Funktionsweise 'Entry Plug' Der Entry Plug ist das "Cockpit" des Piloten. Es ist Kapselförmig und wird am Nacken in das RückenmarkPlatinum Tin Box Booklet des EVAs eingeführt. Das untere Ende erreicht den Energiekern. Der Pilot selber sitzt in einem großen Sitz in dem ebenfalls die zwei Handsteuerungen für den Piloten befestigt sind. Zur Synchronisation wird der Entry Plug mit LCL gefüllt, welches später elektrisch geladen wird damit es durchsichtig wird. Nach dem beenden des Synchronisationsvorganges hat der Pilot Zugang zu einem ungefähren Blickfeld ähnlich zum Menschen, nur durch die Augen des EVAs. Wenn nötig können Holograme im Cockpit verwendet werden, um weitere Informationen anzuzeigen. Wie tief der Entry Plug in dem Evangelion steckt variiert je nach Synchronwert. 'A10 Nervenverbindung' Zur Synchronisation wird die sogenannte A10 Nervenverbindung des Piloten genutzt. Dieser Nerv wird mit dem Evangelion synchronisiert damit eine Verbindung zwischen dem Piloten und dem Evangelion besteht. Durch die A10 Nervenverbindung werden zwischen dem Piloten und dem EVA nicht nur Steuerkommandos ausgetauscht sondern auch Gefühle wie Schmerz oder Emotionen. 'Synchronwert' Der Synchronwert ist ein Prozentual gemessener Wert der Verbindung zwischen Pilot und Evangelion. Je tiefer der Wert desto schwieriger ist die Steuerung des Evangelions, je höher desto besser - der Evangelion und der Pilot synchronisieren miteinander. Sollte die Marke von 400% überschritten werden verlässt die Seele den Körper des Piloten, während sich der Körper selbst in LCL auflöst. Ziel 'Öffentlichkeit' Die Öffentlichkeit kennt die Evangelions als Waffe gegen die Engel und somit als Schutzmaßnahme für die Bevölkerung. 'Bei NERV' Geheimen Organen wie NERV wird gesagt das Ziel der Evangelions sei die Menschheit vor einem weiteren Impact, dem Third Impact zu beschützen. 'Das Projekt zur Vollendung der Menschheit' SEELE hat vorgesehen mithilfe der Evangelions das Projekt zur Vollendung der Menschheit durchzuführen um somit die Menschheit auf eine neue Evolutionsstufe zu bringen. Dazu soll abssichtlich der Third Impact ausgelöst werden. Es gibt zwei Versionen und Hauptziele des Projekts zur Vollendung der Menschheit: Einmal will SEELE die Menschheit vereinen, Gendo Ikari auf der anderen Seite will das Projekt nutzen um seine verstorbene Frau Yui Ikari wieder zu treffen. Benennung Die Nummerierung aller Evangelions geschieht ab EVA 00 aufwärts. Darüberhinaus werden EVAs in drei Katergorien unterteilt: Prototypen, Testmodelle und Serienmodelle. Evangelion Einheit 00 stellt als ersten funktionierenden Evangelion nach vielen Fehlschlägen den Prototypen dar. EVA Einheit 01 ist das einziege Testmodell - ob es mit seiner besonderen Bauweise zutun hat kann spekuliert werden. Alle herkömlichen Evangelions ab Evangelion Einheit 02 sind Serienmodelle, welche ausgereifter und Problemunanfälliger als die beiden ersten Einheiten sind. Zusätzlich gibt es die Evangelion Massenproduktion, welche die Einheiten 05 bis 13 beschreiben. Sie sind vom Aufbau identisch und werden deshalb als Massenproduktion bezeichnet. Der Name Der Name Evangelion leitet sich einerseits von Eva aus der biblischen Erzählung ab, andererseits aber auch aus Evangelium oder Euangelium, was altgriechisch für "Frohe Botschaft" ist. Liste der Evangelions * Evangelion Einheit 00 * Evangelion Einheit 01 * Evangelion Einheit 02 * Evangelion Einheit 03 * Evangelion Einheit 04 * Evangelion Provisional Einheit 05 * Evangelion Mark.06 * Evangelion Einheit 8 * Evangelion Einheit 9 * Evangelion Einheit 13 * Evangelion Einheit 8+2 Referenzen en:Evangelion fr:Evangelion ru:Евангелионы Kategorie:Evangelion Kategorie:Wesen Kategorie:NERV